vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
King's Row
A super secret Hyper-conservative think tank. Their activities approach Illuminati level paranoia and secrecy. Tinfoil hat liberals accuse them of all sorts of crimes, some of which they might actually have done. Background King's Row is the brain trust of the arch-conservative oligarchy. It is said to have formed before the American Revolution, an informal correspondence club of the richest people in the colonies looking for ways around the glass ceiling of being a colonial. In those days money was not enough, to have power you needed title as well. Titles were thin on the ground in the colonies proper. After the Revolution these persons realized that titles were not required. In the United States which had no titled class, money was all you needed. Money and the discretion that it could buy. None of the people actually part of King's Row would ever admit to its existence. Mostly they don't have to because most people that think they know about the group don't know about those that are actually in it. There are two King's Row groups. The public one with offices that are always closed and a super-secret membership roll of all the top conservative people in the public eye. Any of these people will deny being part of King's Row because they are not. They actually know nothing about it. This makes their denials all the more unbelievable because the tin-foil hats know they are part of it. Then there is the real group which has no office, no phone, and no written records. The handful of members are the richest most private individuals in the country. Money is used to keep the fact that they have money from the public eye. They have no desire for publicity. They have money and power. If you have heard of such and such a person, rest assured they are not part of King's Row. Policy The policy of King's Row is simple. Keep the money and power at home. Keep out of the public eye. Keep the press hounds, and progressives guessing about the public group that really does not exist. King's Row is not happy about the Galan Database. the very fact that this knowledge is in the wild means they cannot secure and own the profits from the majority of the products produced, but can only sip lightly at the font of new wealth. Frankly the emerging technologies are the most serious threat to the long term stability of their wealth in a long, long time. Traditional energy sources and transportation have already stumbled or even fallen, both are linchpins of King's Row wealth. Oil is in free fall, its main consumer, the internal combustion engine, murdered by the duo of cheap fusion and krellite cells. They find themselves holding the reins of a technology that went before they realized it was gone*. The new technologies are rapidly being released into the wild, the absolute worse case of open source possible. The technologies that will mean wealth in the next century are out of their control. King's Row is scrambling to grab what they can, however they can. This stands a good chance to expose them. Resources *''Money of course.'' Millions and millions of soft lovely untraceable dollars to use as they see fit. *There was a "brain tape" of Ronnie Raygan. It got used and that really did not work out for them. Ronnie has turned into a progressive spokesman for the Breakout. *''Contacts.'' A contact book that would shock and surprise anyone that could get their hands on it. Of course the book does not have a physical existence. *''Scruples that are economically negotiable.'' Other people's of course. The real power never gets its own hands even remotely dirty. they really don't care how policy is made, as long as it is made their way,and without anyone knowing it is their policy. Current These names have been pried loose due to circumstances. We are seeing cracks in the armor of obscurity they have thus far enjoyed. *'Wilbur Newton:' Ironically no longer a member. They murdered him, he got better. He has been a source of further intelligence. Wilbur Newton is considered an Enlightened Person. These matters have caused him to depart from the organization. He is not among the gifted. He takes good care of his people. He is not interested in the accepted morality, and has several mistresses. He is also moving wealth to new sources as he can. Previously -- Jeremiah John Newton His Father *'Andrew G Washington:' 34 as of 2019. The son of George A that got most of the wealth. All neatly tied up in trust funds so that probate never saw a cent. The main way to keep wealth is to not let the government have any. Investigation has shown that Andrew is continuing the association, even as he is sinking money in antimatter, fusion ,and spaceflight. Andrew Washington has offshoreed an unaccounted amount of funds in Haitian Gourd. Previously -- George A Washington: Died 2013. A name of interest in the Newton Murder case. Nailed down and when it became inevitable he would be called to task he committed suicide rather than face the music. Previously -- Hamilton Irving Washington: his father involved in the Pro America Conservative Holding Council that allegedly dealt with the Brain Tape. He gave money that was used in the Trust for Ronnie Raygun. *'John Hancock VII:' 42 as of 2019. Son of John Hancock VI. Association confirmed by investigation opened in the Wilbur Newton case. Previously -- John Hancock VI -- Deceased. Confirmed by Wilbur Newton to be on his Father's lists. He was involved in the Pro America Conservative Holding Council that allegedly dealt with the Brain Tape. He gave money that was used in the Trust for Ronnie Raygun. Watch action on the family. *'James Gordon Hamilton Jr.' 55 as of 2019. Lives in Boston, Birth record, private school, Harvard, not much else. His father was known member and it is most likely he is as well. Previously -- James Gordon Hamilton Died 2015. Confirmed by Wilbur Newton to be on his Father's lists. He was involved in the Pro America Conservative Holding Council that allegedly dealt with the Brain Tape. He gave money that was used in the Trust for Ronnie Raygun. *'Zechariah Custus III' 71 as of 2019, North Carolina Birth record, private school, VMI, not much else. Confirmed by Wilbur Newton to be on his Father's lists. He was involved in the Pro America Conservative Holding Council that allegedly dealt with the Brain Tape. He gave money that was used in the Trust for Ronnie Raygun. *'Byron Richard Hamilton III:' 56 as of 2019. Confirmed by investigation. Creaky old money. He has divested oil as quickly as possible and invested in fusion and electrical systems. From what public record we can access he got gutted, but is still filthy rich. *'Tyrone Franklin:' 29 as of 2019. Confirmed by investigation. His money was in transportation, and he has diversified into more modern transportation. An aggressive investor in innovation. He is also noted as an aggressive contribution to religious flavored conservative causes. Previously -- Jeremiah Franklin: Died 2012: His Father in assumed by association. Also vaguely known as an arch conservative. *'Eugene Arnold' 32 in 2019. Dark horse that no one knew about until he took the reigns. Eugene is spending and coming over the horizon. Money, jet set, and women. He is seen at champagne parties at F1 races and always with a bombshell woman on his arm. We have seen investment in space lines, fusion, and anti-gravity. In spite of outward appearances of shallowness he is rebuilding. Previously -- Unis Arnold: Died in 2019 Confirmed by investigation. The only known female member. Contrary to the majority she has been identified as liberal and a contributor to women's rights, very quietly mind you. We did not seen a movement away from traditional sources of wealth. She had no known children. ---- * An old Lakota proverb states: '' "When you find your self riding a dead horse, get off."'' Category:Gangs Category:Politics Category:Secrets Category:Crime Category:Advocate Category:Mad Science